Werewolf
'Werewolf '(狼男, Ōkamiotoko), also known as 'Lycanthrope '(オオカミ人間, Ōkami Ningen, Greek for "Wolf Man"), are a sub-species of Werebeasts, and are one of the most known and feared among the species. Known most for their ability to shapeshift between their human and beast form, they are believed to be rare, or even non-existent due to their natural ability to hide and disguise themselves as humans, and perfectly fit into human society without being noticed. They are often, if not always, depicted as being a rival to the Vampire race, but whether that is true or not was never confirmed. Overview Conversion A werewolf bite, or even a scratch from their claws, is enough to "infect" a creature, and become a werewolf. However, the transformation varies between races. Unlike popular belief, Werewolves are capable of converting more than just humans into their species. Animals are also affected by this, and are the most vulnerable. If a human is bit or injured by a werewolf, it would take 24 hours after being bit for it to become permament, and until the next Full Moon for their first transformation to occur. This, however, only happens without intervention of the werewolf who bit them. A werewolf can force its victim to instantly transform into a full fledged werewolf, however, doing so has a massive risk of killing the victim, due to the body not yet adapting fully to the werewolf "venom". Few who can survive the forced transformation are believed to have the potential to become powerful werewolves in the future. The case is similar with animals, with the only difference being, animals became werewolves much quicker than humans, but are less likely to survive a forced transformation. The reason behind this isn't entirely clear, but is believed to be because werewolves are said to be ancestors of actual wolves, animals themselves, thus the "venom" adapts quicker in animals, unlike humans. But that is still debatable. Animals also lack the ability to become wolf hybrids, instead only having the ability to shapeshift into the complete wolf form. One of the known beings to be immune to the Werewolf venom are Demons, as it proves ineffective, and the venom cannot adapt to the Demon body, and instead fades overtime, with no ill effects. This also applies for those infected with Black Blood for long enough periods of time, as they become immune to the venom as well, much like an actual Demon. Even if a Werewolf and Demon were to have a child, the child would simply lack any Werewolf traits, and may even die young. Thus a "true" Werewolf-Demon hybrid remains impossible, even if the child lived long. Vampires also cannot be converted into Werewolves, being somehow immune to the effects of their venom, most likely rejecting it. The same applies for Werewolves, as they appear to be unable to be converted into Vampires, thus Werewolf-Vampire hybrids also remain impossible. Interestingly, the scars left by the Werewolf's bite or claws remain, even after the victim becomes a full fledged Werewolf. While the actual cause or reason behind this is unclear, it serves as a way to tell apart between a Werewolf and a turned Werewolf. Classification True A True Werewolf is essentially a Werewolf who wasn't turned by another Werewolf. In essence, an "original" Werewolf who was born one. While not vastly different in appearance, True Werewolves are said to have better shapeshifting abilities, and have much more animalistic traits, even in human form, but mainly in their behaviour, rather than their appearance. Many rumors and theories concern the actual origin of True Werewolves, with many being debatable and none being confirmed. The theories range from being wolves who evolved to become better hunters, while others are the opposite, humans who became wolves. One of the more common theories is that True Werewolves are all wolves who have acquired the ability to use Magic, and thus shapeshift into their monstrous forms. However, it is sometimes dismissed, because it is shown that Werewolves do not rely on Magic energy to shapeshift, but still possess Magic energy regardless, and are capable of employing it, hinting that it may have evolved within them to become a natural ability. In the end, it is universally accepted that the True Werewolves are the ones who began the cycle of creatures being converted into Werewolves temselves. Turned Also known as "False" Werewolf. These are humans, or animals, who were turned into Werewolves by being bit or slashed by a Werewolf. They are commonly viewed as being "inferior", which is false, as the strength of even True Werewolves varies. The only difference between the two is their shapeshifting abilities. Turned Werewolves are commonly pack members, under the leadership of the one who turned them, being controlled against their will, or having no control whatsoever as wolves. Thus, they are stuck within the pack unwillingly, unless they become capable of controlling their Werewolf powers and form, breaking free and abandoning the pack. Biology Nutrition Werewolves are natural hunters, and are carnivores, much like the wolves themselves. As such, they are known to only consume meat, but unlike the animal, they are capable of consuming any meat, even of other wolves, and humans as well. They are known for having a large appetite, and can consume large amounts of meat, even in human form, and even after being full. This does, however, mean that Werewolves still require their food in order to survive, making their immortality not absolute. A Werewolf, regardless whether it is a "true" or "false" one, can survive almost a year without any food, but only a month without water, but even then, the Werewolf becomes severely weakened after long periods of time without any nutrition, and become easier to kill. Characteristics Being shapeshifters, Werewolves can easily change their form between three forms; a human, a wolf, and their famous wolf-human hybrid form, a Werewolf. Their human forms function as disguises, not ones they create, but ones they are born with, and have their own unique face, just like any other human or animal born. Werewolves, most commonly True Werewolves, that are master shapeshifters, can allow their animalistic traits to become visible, even if it is merely their ears, tail, eyes or fangs. Werewolves tend to keep their canine behaviour, even in Human form, however, it depends solely on the Werewolf's will and capability of holding back their natural instinct and urges. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Werewolves are known for being incredibly powerful creatures. Even in human form, a Werewolf's physical strength is enough to overpower a human with ease, and even break bones and walls with punches. A Werewolf's physical strength varies between forms, while the human form being the "weakest" and the full wolf form being the strongest. The bite of a Werewolf is also considered devastating, the few lucky to survive it would later be turned into Werewolves themselves. But, a Werewolf bite is known for easily tearing humans and animals to shreds, and are rumoured to even be capable of ripping steel apart with their jaws alone. Their speed is also remarkable, being capable of outrunning their prey with ease. Their speed also varies, and changes in accordance to their form, with their full wolf form being the fastest, as well as the strongest physically. However, that applies mostly for the average Werewolf. There exists Werewolves whom are capable of becoming even more powerful than that. Their strength tends to come with their age, the longer they've lived and hunted, the stronger they became. Even in human form, Werewolves boast inhuman strength and speed, even if their human bodies don't appear muscular or well built. As for their stamina, and endurance, Werewolves are capable of lasting hours upon hours in battle, and endure severe, and almost life-threatening injuries. Their regeneration only further adds to their terrifying strength in battle. Shapeshifting Werewolves have three primary forms, human, hybrid and full. A Werewolf who has mastered the ability to shapeshift can freely change between these forms at will. Turned Werewolves tend to take longer to master shapeshifting, and their shapeshifting process is notably slower, compared to True Werewolves, which can utilize shapeshifting much easier, to the degree that it is compared to them "breathing" in comparison. However, the most advantageous fact about their shapeshifting, is that it doesn't require any Magic energy to use, simply the mind and will to utilize it, and endure the pain that is caused by their bodies completely changing. The size of a Werewolf, both hybrid and full wolf, depend on the physical strength of the Werewolf. As such, the human form can be decieving, as it doesn't appear as muscular as the other forms, due to Werewolves being capable of hiding their body's true muscular figure in human form. A Werewolf can become much larger than a human adult, and may even be giant, though such instances of giant Werewolves are considered rare. The wolf form however, while not as advantageous as the hybrid form, is when a Werewolf is at the pinnacle of their strength. The wolf form is always the largest, as well as the most powerful, in terms of physical strength, and may even be extremely fast. At best, they could reach the size of an elephant, as their size depends solely on the werewolf's own physical strength. Regeneration & Immortality Werewolves are very difficult to kill, unless one is prepared for the worst. They are capable of regenerating limbs, and at times, even their hearts in mere minutes, or seconds. Their shapeshifting automatically does this, restoring their destroyed cells, and reforming lost limbs, and healing wounds. However, the regeneration's speed and effectiveness depends on both the experience of a Werewolf in shapeshifting, and the period of time. During the day, when exposed to the sunlight, their regeneration is at their weakest, requiring minutes to regain their limbs, and are the easiest to kill, dying from decapitation for instance. Their strength is also "average", for a Werewolf, atleast. Hence, Werewolves rarely battle during the day, due to the disadvantage. However, at night, their regeneration and overall strength is amplified tremendously, and is when they become truly terrifying and dangerous creatures. They are capable of regenerating limbs in mere seconds, and act as if nothing happened. However, decapitation is still considered a severe weakness, and potentially kill a Werewolf with weak regeneration, even at night. As for their immortality, Werewolves do not age, and can freely alter their age in human form. However, even then, Werewolves are still killable, thus denying them of "true immortality", but can live up to centuries, or even millenia. Magical Abilities Werewolves aren't known practitioners of Magic, but are capable of utilizing them. Turned Werewolves tend to wield Magic much more than True ones, due to some being Mages when they were turned or simple practitioners. Werewolves aren't noted for having an impressive amount of Magic energy, due to being born hunters, and rarely do they utilize or bother to learn Magic on their own, as such, it can be said that Werewolves are pathetic when it comes to wielding Magic, unless they've bothered to train for a long period of time. Full Moon Period The moment in which Werewolves are at the absolute peak of their strength is during a Full Moon. While the exact reason is unknown, the Full Moon's lunar lights grants Werewolves unimaginable power for one night. An opposite effect to what the sunlight does to them. Dubbed the '"Full Moon Period" '(満月期限, Mangetsu Kigen), it is considered a time in which even a small army of Werewolves, could whipe out an entire country and take over it in the one night, due to the sheer strength gained during that night alone, but that would still require an enormous pack, as well as being able to control said pack. Their regeneration's ability skyrockets, allowing them to heal almost instantaneously, even from decapitation, and continue fighting seconds after with no reprucussions. Even the most inexperienced Werewolf in shapeshifting can become a formidable force. Their strength, speed and senses also heightened to incredible degrees. However, the only known downside is that Werewolves, mostly Turned, become much more feral, and thus lose their reasoning, and mind, becoming more animalistic and dangerous as a result. At times, not even obeying the pack leader when ordered. In addition, most packs do not actively attack, instead becoming more active, and hunting for prey more so than often, as well as attacking any known threats. Weaknesses Werewolves do not have many natural weaknesses, their most well known are wolfsbane, a flower said to be poisonous to Werewolves, and just like the classic folklore, silver weaponry. Wolfsbane, as the name implies, is a flower that is poisonous to Werewolves, and even it's scent can give a Werewolf headache and make them unfocused and even sick. The flower isn't very rare, and it is infact very common within the mountains. In order for wolfsbane to have any significant, or lethal effect on Werewolves, it must be consumed by the Werewolf, or use the scent alone to drive a Werewolf, causing it's entire body to stop functioning properly, most notably their shapeshifting, and thus regeneration, becoming much weaker, making them easier to kill via normal weapons. It is most commonly used to ward off Werewolves, rather than to kill, as their enhanced sense of smell can easily detect it, and thus make them stay away from any town that has a large amount of it. Even during the Full Moon Period, Werewolves still greatly detest the smell, and it can still kill them once consumed, albeit the effect takes much longer. Silver, on the other hand, is considered purely meant for killing Werewolves. They are traditionally used to make bullets for guns, but can also be made into weapons such as swords, or spears. Silver, while not poisonous, is the only thing that once it injures a Werewolf, it cannot regenerate from. Even during a Full Moon Period, wounds caused by silver cannot be healed, no matter how powerful the Werewolf is, and can effectively kill them when decapitated or stabbed through the heart via a silver weapon. Trivia *This was approved by Per. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race